


whenever i want

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“I can get a fuck whenever I want, love.”―Tommy Shelby, Peaky Blinders(Written for the occasion of Oikawa's birthday!)





	whenever i want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



Tooru grins to himself as Kuroo leads him into the kitchen, the table already set with a steaming dinner. It’s all of Tooru’s favorite things, all lovingly and carefully prepared by his unexpectedly great in the kitchen boyfriend, who smiles in pride at his work. Kuroo pulls out a chair for him, ever the gentleman, and presses a kiss to Tooru’s cheek before he sits down himself. It all tastes as good as it looks, and Tooru enjoys every single bite. He claps in delight when Kuroo tells him that he made extra for his lunch the next day, too.

Then there’s dessert, a cake that Tooru knows Kuroo didn’t make, since Kuroo is somehow terrible at baking. It turns out to be his favorite from Suga’s shop, all delicate vanilla and strawberries, emblazoned with a swirly birthday greeting in teal icing. It’s just as good as the dinner was, though in a vastly different way, light and sweet and the perfect complement to Kuroo’s dinner.

“Had some help from Sugachii, did you, Tetsu?”

Kuroo groans lightly, ever sensitive that he can’t manage to get the oven to properly bake anything for him, no matter how hard he tries. “Of course. Couldn’t ruin your birthday with a pile of ash and crumbs, could I?”

Tooru licks a bit of frosting off his bottom lip and gets up to perch in Kuroo’s lap instead, resting his arms on Kuroo’s shoulders for balance. He makes his voice purposely soft, well aware of the way that Kuroo had watched his tongue trail his lip. “So sweet. I bet you’re gonna make up for it with my gift, though, hmm.”

Kuroo rests his hands on Tooru’s hips and grins crookedly up at him. “Uh. To the bedroom, then?”

“The bedroom?” Tooru frowns consideringly. “I can get a fuck whenever I want, love.”

“I suppose you can.” Kuroo slides his hands under Tooru’s ass and stands quickly, hoisting him in his arms even as Tooru wraps his legs around his waist. “I was thinking something a little different. Something a little. Special.”

Tooru’s interest is piqued at that, and Kuroo clearly knows it, judging by the cheeky smirk on his face. He carries Tooru to the bedroom like that, pausing outside of it to press Tooru against the wall so he can kiss him dizzy. They make it inside, and Kuroo drops Tooru carefully to the bed before moving to the dresser, picking up a rectangular box adorned with a curly ribbon, which he hands over with a smile.

“Happy birthday, Tooru.”

Tooru smiles, pulls Kuroo down for a thank you kiss, and then unwraps the box. Kuroo was right when he said it was going to be special, and Tooru already knows he’s going to remember the night well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
